Survivre à tout prix
by PheebsH 62
Summary: Elerinna Chang fille de Elena Croupton et de Linh Chang recueillie par son oncle après la mort mystérieuse de ses parents vient faire sa quatrième année à Poudlard. Cette fiction se passe en 1974 où Elerinna fera connaissance avec les Maraudeurs, les Mangemorts et notre Severus Snape national ! Romance, trahison et révélation sont au programme ! Venez voir ;)
1. Nouvelle vie

**Chapitre 1 :**

Des flammes, je ne peux plus respirer, je suffoque. Je crie le nom de mes parents mais personnes ne me réponds, je cours, je pleure. J'essaye d'utiliser la magie pour arrêter ce cauchemar, stopper les flammes qui détruisent mes souvenirs, mais j'en suis incapable comme-ci une chose invisible empêchait quiconque d'utiliser la magie.

Je me sens faible, je tombe sur les genoux ayant de plus en plus de mal à respirer, la fumée me brûle les yeux, j'aperçois quelqu'un au loin, j'utilise mes dernières forces pour lui demander son aide mais il ne bouge pas, me regarde en souriant et dit :

« Tel est ton destin ! Abomination ! »

Puis il s'enfuit en ayant un rire cruel, je suis perdue, je lève les yeux au plafond et vois un signe ou plutôt un symbole : une flèche avec un petit trait qui la croise en son milieu et deux ondulations au bout. J'ai déjà vu ce symbole quelques part mais je ne sais plus ou.

Je sens que l'on me soulève et je sombre en pensant que c'est la fin de ma courte vie.

Je me réveille en sursaut, trempée de sueur. Cela fais maintenant deux mois que je fais ce rêve, deux mois que mes parents sont morts brûlés vifs dans cet incendie, deux mois que ce rire sadique et ce symbole ne me quittent pas dès que je ferme les yeux.

Je sors de mon lit lentement afin de ne pas réveiller ma cousine Jia avec qui je partage sa chambre depuis que ses parents mon recueillie. Je vais dans la salle de bain, me passe de l'eau froide sur le visage et observe mon reflet : mes longs cheveux lisses et noirs typique de l'origine chinoise de mon père auparavant si beaux sont désormais ternes, mes yeux dont j'ai du mal à déterminée la couleur bleu, vert et or je dirai ne sont plus aussi lumineux qu'auparavant, il n'y a plus aucun espoir dans mon regard juste de la détresse. Ce qui me fait le plus mal en me regardant c'est que je trouve les traits de mes parents dans mon visage : mes cheveux, mes yeux bridés de mon père et mon petit nez et la couleur de mes yeux de ma mère c'est une vraie torture de me regarder dans le miroir chaque matin.

Je retourne dans mon lit pour essayer de dormir car demain matin direction Poudlard nouveau collège, nouveau pays et nouvelle vie.

Habituellement lors de la rentrée des classes je suis trop stressée, érudite et perfectionniste que je suis mais ce n'est plus le cas maintenant ma plus grande peur à la veille de la rentrée c'est de continuer ma vie sans mes parents, mes amis de Salem et mon ex petit-ami né-moldu Caleb que j'ai quitté suite à la mort de mes parents n'ayant plus l'envie d'être rattachée à quelqu'un après ça.

Je m'endors en pensant aux bons moments passés avec eux pour éviter de rêver encore du drame et me tourner vers l'avenir.

« Vite Elerinna ! me cria ma tante Lan le train part dans dix minutes ! »

Mon cousin Bao et ma cousine Jia des faux-jumeaux faisaient aussi leur rentrée à Poudlard en cinquième année. Bao est à Gryffondor et Jia à Serdaigle.

« N'oublie pas, me dit mon oncle Tian tu suis tes cousins et il n'y aura aucun problème »

J'acquiesce en silence, il est très protecteur envers moi depuis la mort de son petit-frère : mon père. Il prends son rôle de parrain très à cœur je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans eux.

Je sortie de mes pensées quand Tao m'appela pour passer le mur de la voie 9 ¾.

« C'est ici que l'on te laisse ma belle, me dit mon parrain en me serrant dans les bras au moindre problème, tu m'envoie un hibou »

« T'inquiètes pas cela ne peux pas être pire, lui répondis-je ironiquement en répondant à son étreinte. »

« Tu vas me manquer, me dit ma tante en me faisant une bise »

« Vous aussi, merci pour tout on se revoit à Noël, leur dis-je en leur faisant signe de la main »

Je passe le mur de la voie 9 ¾ la main liée à Jia et me retrouve de l'autre côté face à la locomotive.

« Waouh c'est génial, m'exclamai-je émerveillée par cette ambiance joyeuse. » A Salem je ne prenais pas le train, j'arrivais en avance avec mon père qui était professeur de botanique une de mes matières préférées.

Bao me tira par le bras et dit «Suis moi on va te présenté à nos amis »

Nous entrons tous les trois dans le train. Beaucoup d'élèves notamment des filles saluées Bao, il a l'air d'être populaire sûrement parce qu'il est charismatique et mignon.

« Une haie d'honneur pour votre nouveau préfet ! s'écria t-il »

Jia leva les yeux au ciel, elle aussi est la préfète de Serdaigle mais elle ne se vante pas pour autant .

Toujours là pour me divertir celui là.

« Voilà ils sont là, me dit-il en me faisant rentrer dans un wagon »

Sept personnes se tournèrent vers nous, Bao s'empressa de saluer les cinq garçons et Jia commença par les deux filles.

Bao ouvra les bras en grand et dit « Je vous présente notre cousine Elerinna qui viens de Salem, elle entre en quatrième année »

« Salut, leur dis-je timidement »

« Salut beauté, me dit un garçon au cheveux mi-longs frisés je suis Sirius Black mais c'est Patmol pour les intimes en accentuant ses propos par un clin d'œil »

La jeune fille rousse hocha la tête de gauche à droite et me dit : « Ne fais pas attention à Sirius c'est un vrai coureur de jupon, elle se leva et dit : je suis Lily Evans enchanté »

« Moi de même, lui répondis-je »

« Je vois que tu as fais connaissance avec Sirius et Lily, me dit Bao en me tirant pour me présenter le reste de la bande : voici Frank Londubat mon meilleur ami, lui là bas c'est James Potter celui à côté c'est Peter Pettigrow et le discret là c'est Remus Lupin mais tu peux l'appeler Mumus si tu veux »

« Hep,s'indigna l'intéressé »

« Et elle c'est Diana McLaird, dit Jia en montrant du doigt une très jolie fille blonde aux longs cheveux frisés et aux yeux bleus clairs elle est en cinquième année à Serdaigle comme moi c'est ma meilleure amie »

« Ah oui McLaird, comment ai-je plus t'oublier ajouta Bao en haussant les sourcils »

Jia donna un cou de coude à son frère et ajouta « Diana et Frank sont en cinquième année, les autres en quatrième tu veux faire connaissance me demanda elle sachant très bien qu'en ce moment je ne suis pas à l'aise en présence de beaucoup de monde »

« Oui mais d'abord je vais dire bonjour à Barty vous ne savez pas dans quel compartiment il est ? »

« Barty ? Barty Croupton Jr, s'exclama James»

« Oui c'est mon cousin ma mère s'appelait Elena Croupton »

A l'emploi du passé en parlant de ma mère tout le monde se tu, je voyais bien les regards de pitié qu'ils me lançaient et Lily profita de l'occasion pour sortir de cette ambiance morbide en me proposant de m'accompagner au compartiment de Barty.

Nous allons dans le couloir quand Lily commença la conversation « Les Gryffondors et les Serpentards ne s'entendent pas très bien tu sais »

- « Oui c'est ce que m'a expliqué Jia en me conseillant de lire l'Histoire de Poudlard »

« Surtout les Maraudeurs, continua Lily »

« C'est qui ça ? »

« La bande de James, Sirius, Remus et Peter les farceurs de l'école, mon meilleur ami Severus est à Serpentard il a été victime de leur farce de nombreuses fois. D'ailleurs il doit être dans le même compartiment que Barty »

J'acquiesce et nous continuons notre chemin en silence quand elle s'arrêta et dit:

« C'est la porte là-bas, en me la montrant du doigt »

« Tu ne viens pas avec moi, tu pourras dire bonjour à ton ami ? »

« Non je l'ai déjà vu et disons que les Serpentards ne m'aiment pas beaucoup »

Face à mon regard interrogatif elle continua et dit: « Je suis une née moldue »

« Ah je vois est la seule phrase sortit de ma bouche étant une sang-pur ma mère m'avait rabâché la supériorité des sang-purs durant toute ma scolarité mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'étais d'accord avec elle »

« A toute à l'heure dit Lily, en rebroussant le chemin »

Devant la porte je jeta un regard dans le compartiment et aperçu Barty en train de rire bruyamment avec ses amis, je soufflé un bon coup avant d'avancer vers la porte et de frapper.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi en se demandant qui avait oser les déranger. J'ouvris la porte coulissante et entra, quelques garçons me juchèrent avec envie et cela me donna aussitôt envie de repartir.

- « Tiens Elerinna tu es là, dit Barty en s'avançant vers moi pour me faire une accolade »

« Tu la connais ? Demanda un des garçons avec un regard pervers »

« Les gars je vous présente Elerinna Chang ma cousine qui vient de Salem »

« Un rapport avec Bao Chang ? me demanda un garçon d'environ mon âge plutôt maigre, très pâle avec des cheveux mi-longs noirs corbeaux »

« Oui c'est mon cousin du côté de mon père, pourquoi ? »

« Ne fais pas attention à Severus, me dit Barty en rigolant les Gryffondors et lui ce n'est pas le grand amour »

Alors c'est lui l'ami de Lily, rien qu'en voyant l'air dégoûté qu'il a eu en apprenant que je suis la cousine de Bao je me demande bien ce que Lily peut bien faire avec un ami comme lui.

« T'es une sang-pur alors ? me demanda un garçon plus jeune que moi »

« Bien sur que oui Regulus, réponda Barty à ma place c'est une Croupton enfin ! Viens t'asseoir avec nous, m'ordonna mon cousin »

Je pris place entre lui et Severus qui n'avait pas juger mon arrivée importante puisqu'il avait le nez plongé dans un livre avancé de potion.

Barty décida de me présenter les garçons « Face à toi se trouve Regulus Black, à sa gauche Rodolphus Lestrange , à sa droite Avery Jr et à côté de Severus Snape c'est Evan Rosier, le groupe est presque au complet il manque Macnair il est sûrement en train de flirter quelques part. »

Je ne savais pas comment les salués je me contenté d'un hochement de tête et entama la conversation :

« Tu est parent avec Sirius Black ? demandai-je à Regulus »

Quelques rires et murmures incompréhensibles retentirent en entendant le nom de Sirius tandis que Severus caché son sourire en coin derrière son livre.

« C'est mon grand frère, un traître à son sang envoyé à Gryffondor ! s'énerva Regulus, tu l'as rencontré ? »

Cette question intéressa tout le monde même Severus qui quitta son livre et posa son regard sur moi.

« Oui, répondis-je Bao me les à tous présenter avant que je vienne voir Barty »

« Tu as fais la connaissance de ces abrutis qui se sont autoproclamés : les Maraudeurs, ajouta Rosier je pari ma baguette à cassée que Sirius ta fais du rentre dedans ? »

Je n'ai même as eu le temps de répondre que Barty s'énerva en léchant sa lèvre et me dit :

« S'il te touche je l'étripe ! »

Après avoir passé la moitié du voyage avec les Serpentards, j'étais repartie faire connaissance avec les amis de Jia et Bao qui étaient plutôt drôles.

Désormais je me trouvée face au lac et observée le château de loin. Il était illuminé et s'accordait très bien avec les étoiles dans le ciel.

Comme je suis nouvelle je dois me rendre au château en barque avec les premières année, la honte pensai-je mais je changea d'opinion au moment même où nous empruntons un tunnel très sombre et caché à la vue de tous qui nous emmena dans une crique souterraine reliée au château.

A peine avoir franchi le château j'étais subjuguée par la beauté et l'ancienneté de celui-ci, à Salem l'institut n'était pas aussi Moyenâgeux puisqu'il avait été crée en 1695 après la chasse aux sorcières pour protéger quiconque voulez exercer la magie aux États-Unis.

Je monte les escaliers en suivant les premières années et nous nous arrêtons en haut de ce fameux escalier pour écouter la directrice de Gryffondor : Minerva McGonagall, « McGo selon Bao » faire son discours de bienvenue en nous présentant les règles du collège et les différentes maisons.

A Salem j'étais chez les Érudits* ce qui veut dire que j'irai à Serdaigle bien qu'il y ait un peu de Serpentard dans la psychologie de mon ancienne faction* bref où que j'aille ce n'est pas ça qui va me rendre ma joie de vivre.

En entrant dans la grande salle les premières années et moi-même étions fascinés par cet endroit : le plafond qui nous faisait penser à un ciel étoilé, les fantômes qui traversaient les tables et l'ambiance joyeuse et accueillante qui régné dans cette salle.

Le directeur Albus Dumbledore nous accueilli chaleureusement et nous expliqua les différentes règles à respectées comme l'interdiction d'aller dans la forêt interdite, moi qui aimait cueillir les plantes à l'état sauvage j'étais déçue, très déçu mais c'est pas ces fichues règles qui allées m'empêcher de vivre la passion commune que j'avais avec mon père.

Alors que je fulmine la répartition des premières années avait commencer et j'étais censée être répartie en dernière.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure McGonagall prononça mon nom :

« Elerinna Chang »

Je m'avançé vers elle et me suis assise sur le tabouret, elle déposa le vieux Choixpeau sur ma tête, bizarre cette répartition à Salem on avait une simulation pour voir notre réaction en cas de danger et cela définissait quel type de personne on était et dans quelle faction* on irait.

Le Choixpeau se dandina sur ma tête et commença à parler :

« Hum Elerinna Chang... Une quatrième année, c'est pas facile de répartir quelqu'un de ton âge, ton esprit n'est plus le même qu'à onze ans. »

Envoi-moi à Serdaigle et n'en parlons plus pensai-je

« Tu est très intelligente, c'est vrai, tu est quelqu'un de réfléchit qui analyse chaque situation dans les moindres détails avant d'agir c'est pour cela qu'à Salem tu faisais une parfaite Érudit destinée à être un leader »

Les élèves commençaient à s'impatienter ma répartition était plutôt longue que celle des autres, s'il veut m'envoyer à Serpentard parce que j'ai un esprit d'analyse qu'il le fasse et ne me laisse pas face à ces regards curieux plus longtemps, j'ai horreur de ça. Je préférai cent fois passer une de ces dangereuses simulations à Salem plutôt que de supporter ces regards cinq minutes de plus.

« Bon il va falloir que je fasse un choix, continua t-il, d'après tes souvenirs et tes envies de réponses tu sera mieux à … Serpentard ! »

Des applaudissements retentirent dans la salle avec les cris de joie de Barty qui était fier de moi mais aussi les cris d'indignation de Bao qui hurlait que ce n'est pas parce j'ai des idées noires en ce moment que je dois aller avec ces sociopathes. Je lui fit signe de laisser tomber ce qui l'énerva encore plus et il finis sa tirade en chinois.

Je m'installe à la table de la maison qui fera partie intégrante de ma vie ces quatre prochaines années. Face à moi des visages que je vais devoir côtoyés et ce regard noir que je vais devoir m'empêchai de fixer.

***= références au roman de Veronica Roth : Divergent dont je me suis inspiré pour Salem**

Alors qu'est-ce-que vous en pensez ? Des reviews pour me conseiller sont les bienvenues. A bientôt


	2. Test

**Chapitre 2****:**

Barty fait en sorte que je m'intègre rapidement dans ma nouvelle maison et passe une heure avec moi après les cours pour m'apprendre comment une sang-pur est censée se comporter en Europe afin que selon ses dires un beau parti d'une riche famille de sang-pur s'intéresse à moi pour m'épouser à ma majorité.

Je lui ai dit que le jour où je me marierai ce serait par amour mais il ne m'écoute pas et me lance des regards réprobateurs quand je suis en présence d'élèves sang-pur et que je m'adresse d'une façon « non-conforme ».

Nous étions désormais dans notre salle commune avec Snape, McNair et Rosier quand il commença encore une fois à me parler de ça : « Je vais te le dire combien de fois ? Une fille ne donne pas son avis dans une discussion politique, elle se contente d'acquiescer en silence ! »

« Sois belle et tais-toi c'est ça que tu veux ? m'exclamai-je »

Il me regarda interloqué et je lui dis : « C'est une expression moldue ».

Il me lança un regard dégoûté et cria : « Je savais bien que ce sale sang-de-bourbe de Caleb avait une mauvaise influence sur toi, j'ai bien fait de lui jeter le Furunculus à noël dernier, ricana-il »

McNair et Rosier éclatèrent de rire tandis que Snape me regardé avec grand intérêt.

Je jeta des coussins sur les deux abrutis et cria : « C'était toi ! Et moi qui croyais que mon thé à base de plantes en était responsable ! »

Barty me regarda avec dédain et dit : « C'était pour ton bien, je ne supportais pas de le voir collé à toi. Tu mérite mieux, continua-t-il »

« Lui et moi c'est du passé mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais faire un mariage arrangé, les Chang sont mes tuteurs pas les Croupton alors tu ne m'imposera rien Bartemius ! »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! dit-il en se léchant les lèvres. Tu as perdue ta famille il va falloir t'en trouver une respectable et je vais m'en charger, me menaça-t-il avec son doigt pointé vers moi. Bon Walden, Evan vous venez au lieu de nous regarder avec ces yeux de chouette hulotte, on va être en retard à l'entraînement de Quidditch ! »

Les deux concernés se levèrent et quittèrent la salle commune suivi de Barty qui me lança un dernier regard, un de ces regards qui voulait dire « j'en ai pas fini avec toi » et quand il avait ce regard là il fallait s'en inquiéter d'après mon expérience. Je me retrouvée donc seule avec Severus qui s'était remit à lire. Dés que les choses deviennent compliquer j'ai remarquée durant cette première semaine de cours qu'il se plongé dans un livre. Pfff s'ils pouvaient tous être comme lui à Serpentard ça m'arrangerai pensai-je.

J'allai quitter la salle commune quand Severus m'interpella : « Elerinna, je peux te poser une question ? »

Surprise par sa demande et le fait que ce soit lui qui m'adresse la parole en premier alors que depuis le début des cours c'est toujours moi qui essaye d'aller vers lui sans succès. Je fini par lui répondre : « Oui vas-y lui dis-je, en m'asseyant face à lui »

« Tu étais avec un né-moldu avant ? me demanda-t-il en pensant que j'étais naïve pour ne pas faire le rapprochement avec Lily »

« Oui tu, tu veux que je te raconte ? bafouillai-je car si je te parle de lui, je devrai te parler de mes parents et... »

« Ne te sens pas obliger si tu ne peux pas c'est rien » , il allait se lever du canapé mais je ne voulais pas rater l'occasion de faire connaissance avec lui alors je l'ai retenu par le bras et l'ai forcé à se rasseoir : « D'accord je vais t'en parler mais si je te raconte ma vie, tu me raconte la tienne en échange ? »

Il me regarda paniqué tiraillé entre la curiosité et sa réserve légendaire. « Quoi ? ne me regarde pas comme ça moi aussi je suis curieuse à ton sujet, m'écriai-je »

Il semblé peser le pour et le contre dans sa tête et a fini par accepter. « Très bien je commence du début... »

Je lui raconta mon entrée à Salem, ma répartition, il écarquilla les yeux en apprenant le fonctionnement des répartitions dans cette école. Je lui expliqua aussi les différentes matières et options, le fait que mon père était professeur de botanique et enfin ma rencontre avec Caleb : « J'étais en deuxième année, je n'avais jamais adressée la parole à Caleb avant puisqu'il était chez les Audacieux* et à Salem aussi les factions rivales se livraient une guerre sans merci. Bref en deuxième année, Antwan Faulkner un riche sang-pur qui a deux ans de plus que moi et qui était dans ma faction a fait une fixation sur moi, il me suivait, me disait qu'il m'épouserait à ma majorité, il faisait même le lèche cul avec mon père pour qu'il le choisisse comme gendre. Je ne faisais que le rejeter, un jour il a finit par s'énerver et ma soumise au sortilège de l'impérium afin que je dise à mon père que je le voudrais comme fiancer... Caleb passer par là et l'à entendu m'ensorceler, il s'est jeté sur lui et la forcer à me libérer du sortilège. Depuis ce jour nous sommes devenus amis, meilleur ami puis nous étions ensemble jusqu'à la mort de mes parents

» Severus a écouté mon monologue en silence se contentant de hausser et froncer les sourcils à certains passages de mon récit et désormais son regard était fuyant plutôt gêné. J'ai compris la raison ce regard au bout de quelques secondes en posant la main sur ma joue, je me suis rendue compte que je pleurai, les larmes coulées toutes seules et Severus ne devait pas savoir gérer une fille qui pleure.

Je décidai donc de lui épargner cela et de partir sans même écouter ce qu'il avait à me dire. Je m'en alla en direction de mon dortoir sans même me retourner et m'écroulai sur mon lit sans pouvoir contrôler mes larmes. Je m'endormis en ayant en tête la voix qui me hante depuis la mort de mes parents : - « Tel est ton destin, abomination ! » et ce fut une nuit tout aussi dure que les autres...

(le lendemain matin)

Je me dirigeai en courant du à mon léger retard vers le premier cours du matin : potion. J'aime cette matière bien que je préfère la botanique, elles sont toutes les deux associées.

Durant mon sprint vers la salle de classe je croisa Bao et Jia, Jia qui me fit signe et Bao m'ignora totalement. Jia m'avait prévenue le lendemain de la répartition que Bao n'arrivait pas à avaler que je sois à Serpentard, qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour l'accepter mais qu'il allait s'y faire vu qu'il m'adorait. J'arrivai devant la porte de la classe cinq minutes en retard, les Gryffondors et Serpentards de quatrième année étaient tous rentrés.

Je frappai et attendis l'autorisation du professeur Slughorn pour rentrer. « Entrez »

J'entrai en silence et lui fit un sourire d'excuse qu'il me rendit sans rancunes, il avait l'air de m'apprécier et selon Barty mon invitation dans son club n'était qu'une question de temps.

Je longea la salle du regard à la recherche d'une place et me rendit compte que la seule place de libre était celle à côté de James Potter habituellement assis à côté de Sirius Black qui avait préféré s'asseoir aujourd'hui à côté d'une ravissante Gryffondor.

En m'avançant pour m'asseoir à coté de James je sentis un regard sur moi et en m'asseyant je levai la tête pour découvrir que ce regard appartenait à Severus. Il avait l'air inquiet pour moi, sûrement à cause de hier soir ou bien parce que je suis à côté du chef des Maraudeurs qu'il méprise tant. Je lui fis un regard rassurant et me concentra sur le cours.

« Aujourd'hui vous allez me préparer par équipe de deux la potion de Babillage, s'enthousiasma Slughorn »

« Ils sont vraiment en retard ici, pensai-je tout haut »

« A oui ? Et dans quoi exactement, me demanda James avec un regard arrogant »

« Dans tout, m'exprimai-je les cours, la mentalité, les vêtements bref tout quoi ! »

« Et c'est une chinoise ayant grandit dans un pays puritain qui dit ça, me fis remarquer James avec une lueur de victoire dans le regard »

Je lui jeta un regard noir accompagné d'un soulèvement de sourcils que j'ai eu le temps de perfectionner en regardant faire mes camarades de maison et me leva chercher les ingrédients.

Je prenais les ingrédients sans même avoir besoin de vérifier lesquels j'avais besoin quand Barty m'a chuchotté dans l'oreille « Potter »

« Quoi Potter ? lui dis-je en me retournant vers lui

« Tu n'as aucunes déductions ou quoi ? me dit-il blasé, il s'approcha de moi et me chuchota : Fais en sorte qu'il boit la potion Babillage avant la fin de la journée comme ça on rira bien ce soir lorsqu'il fera son discours pour être élu préfet l'an prochain, si tu ne le fais pas il pourrait faire parti de la liste de tes potentiels fiancer, me menaça-t-il »

« Tu ne ferai pas ça ! m'étonnai-je pas lui ! » Mon dégoût fit rire Severus qui écoutait notre discussion d'une oreille attentive depuis le début.

Barty me regarda avec défi, sûrement un test pour savoir si je pouvais être stratégique comme tout Serpentard est censé être. Je vais devoir la jouer fine sur ce coup là, Potter dois être naturellement méfiant au côté d'un Serpentard.

« D'accord, je vais le faire, lui dis-je avec assurance »

Je retourna à ma place avec tous les ingrédients, en m'asseyant je fis un de mes plus beaux sourire à James ce qui l'étonna fortement, il était bouche bée. Je remarqua le rictus diabolique de Severus qui avait repris sa place au côté de Lily et avait compris ma stratégie pour gagné la confiance de James : la séduction.

James et moi commencions la préparation, il écoutait mes suggestions sans broncher, il avait vu de quoi j'étais capable en botanique et ne devait pas douter de l'avantage que ça me donner en potion. Cependant sa rapidité risquée de nous causer du tord, au moment où il entreprit de couper la mandragore je posa ma main gauche sur sa main droite afin de le stopper. Il leva ses yeux vers moi et je lui fis un regard charmeur accompagné du célèbre passage de doigt dans les cheveux, j'ai toujours voulu être reconnue pour mon intelligence et non pour ma beauté mais quand il faut se servir de ses atouts pour piéger un garçon, la beauté prime sur l'intelligence.

Il retira précipitamment ma main de la sienne et me regarda toujours avec méfiance. « Tu devrais y aller plus doucement, lui dis-je en lui faisant la démonstration, donne moi ta main»

« Il hésita quelques secondes avant de me donner sa main, je posa ma main sur la sienne et le guida, tu vois pas besoin d'être aussi rapide, lui dis-je bien que cela doit être difficile pour le meilleur attrapeur de l'école. » Phase 2 après les sourires enjôleurs, la flatterie.

« Tout sourire, l'ego sur booster il commença à me parlé sans plus aucune méfiance dans le regard : Tu as entendus parler de mes exploits ? Cela ne m'étonne pas, tu dois souvent entendre parler de moi dans ta salle commune, vu la raclée qu'on vous a mis avant-hier » Et il continua à se lancer des fleurs, à vanter les mérites de son équipe et moi j'acquiesçai à chacun de ses dires, le complimenter et le draguer ouvertement.

A la fin du cours, nous avions obtenue une potion parfaite dont j'avais prélevée une fiole pendant que James ranger les ingrédients dans le fond de la salle et j'avais malencontreusement versé son contenu dans la gourde de James qui dépassait de son sac. Slughorn passa voir notre résultat et nous accorda 5 points chacun avant de faire disparaître le contenu de notre chaudron.

« Je t'ai mal jugée Chang commença James, tu es la cousine de Bao, tu ne peux qu'être sympa »

« Je le remercia et dit : ravis de t'avoir parlé et j'espère qu'on continuera cette conversation »

Il me fit son plus beau sourire et me salua avant de quitter la salle suivit des Maraudeurs. Je regarda Barty et Severus en leur faisant comprendre que j'avais réussi. Barty s'empressa de le dire à McNair et Rosier tandis que Severus savourait d'avance la satisfaction que ça aller lui procuré de voir Potter se faire humilié publiquement.

J'allai quitté la salle quand le professeur Slughorn m'appella : « Miss Chang, voulez-vous bien rester cinq minutes ? J'ai a vous parler »

« Oui bien sur, répondis-je »

Quand la salle fut vide il s'expliqua : « Miss Chang, je vois que vous être très douée en potion et encore plus en botanique d'après Madame Chourave »

« Oui, mon père était professeur de botanique à Salem, il m'a transmis sa passion, lui expliquai-je »

« Ah oui, votre père, un très bon élève, le deuxième de sa promotion après... hum » Il bafouillai, ce pourrait-il qu'il ait bu la potion Babillage, bizarre.

Il se reprit et dit : « J'organise quelques soirées avec des élèves triés sur le volet, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? Des personnalités me font part de leur présence et je leur présente les meilleurs élèves. Voulez-vous faire parti de ce club ? Il ne peut que vous être avantageux »

Je réfléchissais, rencontrer des célébrités, des professionnels, les meilleurs dans leur domaine pouvait effectivement m'être qu'avantageux.

« J'accepte, lui dis-je »

« Ses yeux s'illuminèrent et il dit : Fort bien, vous recevrez un hibou pour la prochaine soirée »

(Plus tard dans la journée)

« Votre attention s'il vous plaît, l'heure est venue d'écouter les discours des candidats à l'élection de préfet pour l'année 1975 nous informa Dumbledore »

La grande salle fut plongée dans le plus grand silence tandis que les candidats aux postes de préfet se levèrent pour prendre place devant la table des professeurs et parler chacun leur tour devant le pupitre de Dumbledore.

Les discours s'enchaînèrent Barty, Lily, Sirius et ce fut au tour de James qui avant de parler prit une gorgée de sa gourde pour s'éclaircir la voix. Barty le remarqua et rigola d'avance dans sa moustache tandis que Severus assis face à moi attendait avec impatience en se remuant sur le banc. Walden et Evan étaient qu'en à eux attentifs comme jamais afin de ne pas rater le discours de James.

« Hum... Hum cher élèves, commença James Je me présente en tant que préfet afin de... de... il semblait s'empêcher de parler mais ça a tout de même finit par sortir : d'inviter des filles dans la salle de bain des... des... préfets ! De vous collez sans raisons ! De couper la barbe du directeur et de... de... d'espionner le professeur McGonagall sous la douche ! »

Tous les élèves étaient choqués sauf bien sur ceux de notre table qui habituellement si impassible, riaient de bon cœur. McGonagall était bouche bée tandis que Dumbledore lançait un Silencio à James afin de l'arrêté de parler.

Barty avait son fameux rire diabolique qui retentissait dans la grande salle, Rosier et McNair étaient littéralement plié en deux, cette vision provoqua en moi une grande hilarité, je riais à en pleurer, cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de fous rires.

Je me retrourna face à Severus qui lui aussi riait, cette vision me coupa le souffle au point que mon fou rire se stoppa net, il riait mais pas d'un rire froid et cruel comme Barty mais d'un rire sincère, sans aucune carapace qui protège ses émotions. Waouh qu'il est beau quand il est naturel pensai-je Je sortis de mes pensées quand la salle fut de nouveau silencieuse et je me rendis compte que je fixais toujours Severus et ce depuis de nombreuses minutes.

Honteuse je détourna mon regard vers la table des professeurs et tomba directement sur le regard hargneux de James qui me fixait et avait compris que j'étais la responsable puis il cria : « C'est la guerre ! »

Les Serpentards et moi avions compris de quoi il parlait tandis que McGonagall l'emmenait à l'infirmerie en pensant que les effets de la potion n'étaient pas encore passés.

**Alors bien ce deuxième chapitre ? Signalez-moi si vous avez repérer des fautes et faites moi part de votre point de vue. ** ** * = référence Divergent, Véronica Roth**


	3. Punch et Conséquences

**Chapitre 3 :**

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un mois que la guerre entre Gryffondor et Serpentard avait été déclarée et au fil des jours les tensions ne faisaient que s'empirer, j'étais devenue la cible préférée de James, en un mois je suis allée six fois à l'infirmerie pour me défaire des sortilèges Glacius, Furunculus, Crache limace et j'en passe...

Mais bien sûr je n'étais pas la seule visée, les attaques envers Severus avaient elles aussi augmentées ce qui déplaisait fortement à Lily qui ne faisait que se disputer avec les Maraudeurs pour prendre notre défense. En un mois nous ne les avons pas attaquer une seule fois, pas par lâcheté, non mais par stratégie. Pendant qu'ils pensaient que nous allions nous laisser faire sans broncher, Severus et moi avions établit un stratagème afin de n'avoir à se venger qu'une bonne fois pour toute.

Tous les soirs nous nous retrouvions une heure tous les deux dans son dortoir, vide puisque Barty, Rosier, Avery et McNair passaient leurs soirées dans la salle commune et pas question d'aller dans le mien, premièrement à cause de l'escalier qui se transforme en toboggan si un garçon veut accéder au dortoir des filles et deuxièmement parce que les filles ne m'aiment pas, c'est-à-dire que passer son temps avec les garçons ça n'aide pas à se faire des amies sauf avec Freya Zabini qui a beaucoup de succès auprès des garçons, ce qui déplaît aussi aux autres filles et nous a donc rapprochées.

Severus et moi nous nous trouvions désormais dans son dortoir afin de fignoler notre plan que nous mettrons à exécution le jour du bal d'halloween au club de Slughorn où les Maraudeurs seront présents.

« Voilà il nous reste plus qu'à brasser la potion et la laisser au frais pendant deux semaines, m'informa Severus avec un air satisfait sur le visage »

J'étais aussi impatiente que lui de mettre notre plan à exécution.

« Ça va être dément, m'enthousiasmai-je, la meilleure Bubobulb que j'ai jamais cueillie ! »

« Oui mais c'était très dangereux de te rendre seule dans la forêt interdite, tu as agit comme un de ces irresponsable Gryffondor, me récrimina Severus »

-« Que veux tu, j'ai passer mes vacances d'été avec Bao il a du déteindre sur moi, le taquinai-je »

Il me lança un regard lourd de sens et ajouta :

-« Et ne dit rien à Lily surtout, m'ordonna t-il, elle ne comprendrait pas »

A ces mots, je souriais, Lily était pour lui la seule personne dont l'opinion compté.

« T'inquiètes pas, lui dis-je, je ne te discréditerai pas devant ta Lily chérie, ajoutai-je en haussant les sourcils plusieurs fois »

A ce moment là, on aurait cru que ses yeux allés sortir de leurs orbites.

-« Quoi, s'exclama t-il Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire par là ?... »

-« Ça crève les yeux enfin, dis-je. Tu la regarde tout le temps et quand tu m'as raconté l'histoire de ta vie, toi, Oh Grand Severus Snape ! m'esclaffai-je en rigolant. J'ai fais le rapprochement... c'est mignon un Sev amoureux l'embêtai-je en lui lançant son coussin en pleine figure »

Il rattrapa l'oreiller et sourit mais avait un regard bizarre, je dirai même qu'il avait le Crazy Barty regard comme je disais souvent. En me rendant compte de cela je me leva précipitamment pour m'éloigner le plus possible de lui, ce regard sur un Serpentard n'annonce rien de bon d'après mon expérience avec Barty.

Cependant, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de faire deux pas qu'une grande main s'enroula autour de ma cheville gauche et me la tira, je réussis à ne pas tomber et esquiva ses autres tentatives ce qui força Severus à se lever et une course poursuite s'entama dans le dortoir.

Je montai sur les lits et faisais attention à ne pas renverser la potion au passage, Severus à mes trousses l'oreiller à la main.

Cette vision plus qu'étonnante me fit rire au point que je n'avais plus la force de courir et désormais je passai difficilement au dessus des lits à cause de cette barre que j'avais dans le ventre.

Je m'écroulai à plat ventre au travers du lit de Barty et Severus ne perdit pas une seconde de plus, me retourna et s'installa littéralement sur moi, il me chatouillait et faisait des allers-retours sur ma tête avec l'oreiller. Je n'en pouvais plus, j'éclatai de rire et bougeai dans tous les sens. Severus lui aussi riait et me narguait du fait que je n'arrivais pas à me dégager.

Puis il s'arrêta d'un seul coup, il était devenu rouge, aussi rouge que Rusard essoufflé qui me poursuivait dans les couloirs après mon escapade nocturne dans la forêt interdite. Il avait un regard inhabituel quand ses yeux plongèrent dans les miens, le même genre de regard que Caleb avait quant on s'embrassait..., ne me dis pas que...

Par réflexe je baissai les yeux pour vérifier que ce n'était pas ce que je pensais mais ayant suivi la trajectoire que prenaient mes yeux Severus s'écarta rapidement de moi et se retourna.

« Hum... Tu ferais mieux de partir, bafouilla t-il, on commence tôt demain, je m'occupe de tout pour la potion »

J'acquiesçais en silence, n'osant pas croiser son regard de peur qu'il comprenne que j'avais compris et je quitta le dortoir des garçons rouge comme une pivoine en repensant à sa réaction.

**(Halloween)**

Nous venions juste de terminer les cours et tous les élèves de quatrième à septième années invités au bal d'halloween de Slughorn se précipitèrent dans les couloirs rejoindre leurs salles communes pour se préparer au désespoir des non conviés.

« Dépêche toi ! s'écria Freya nous n'avons que deux heures pour nous préparer »

Freya Zabini est plutôt grande, de peau foncée, avec une crinière indomptable et des lèvres pulpeuses elle n'avait que quatorze ans et pourtant elle en faisait dix-huit ce qui était sûrement dû à ses formes bien placées. Elle arrivait à ensorcelé n'importe quel garçon sensible aux hormones avec ses grands yeux de biche couleur chocolat et ce soir sa victime c'était Bao. Elle avait pariée que même si elle était à Serpentard et bien qu'il allait déjà au bal avec Diana McLaird elle arriverait à flirté avec lui.

De mon côté, j'allais au bal avec Barty, oui mon cousin. Il m'a invité parce que selon lui j'ai du monde à rencontré, j'espère qu'il ne va pas recommencer avec son obsession de me trouver un sang-pur de mari.

Dans le dortoir, Freya et moi nous nous préparons pour le bal. Elle avait opté pour un costume de Vélane, quelle idée ! Ça ne change pas de la réalité, pensai-je en rigolant. Elle s'était donc recouvert la peau de paillettes et avait utilisé un sort pour colorer quelques-unes de ses mèches de cheveux en doré, elle avait une robe bustier très prés du corps, tellement courte qu'on pouvait voir ses porte-jarretelles, McGonagall va faire une attaque présumai-je.

Quant à moi j'enfilai quelque chose qui était plus de mon âge c'est à dire une longue cape à capuche rouge en velours, un masque vénitien rouge comportant une plume noire. Les seules chose qui pouvaient choquer McGonagall sur moi étaient mon maquillage charbonneux, mes grandes bottes noires et surtout ma robe en cuir noir que Freya m'avait choisie.

Freya et moi sortons de notre dortoir sous les regards haineux de nos trois camarades de chambre : Jenna Bletchey, Lila Flint et Alecto Carrow qui ne font pas parties du Slug Club et tant mieux je les déteste autant que le jus de citrouille.

Dans la salle commune tous les Serpentards invités étaient réunis, j'en profitai pour aller voir Severus et savoir si notre plan tenait toujours, on en avait pas reparler depuis l'incident si on peut appeler cela comme ça, on se parlés qu'en cours ou en présence de Lily mais plus seul à seul. Dommage, je commençais à le considérer comme un ami.

Je le tira par le bras dans un coin éloigné des autres, il me regarda de bas en haut tandis que je faisais de même avec lui qui avait décidé de se déguiser en vampire, quelle originalité pensai-je, je ne sais pas si ils se sont tous donné le mot afin qu'ils s'habillent en fonction de leur personnalité, après Freya en Vélane et Severus en vampire je m'attendais vraiment à tombé sur Barty en bouffon.

« Alors ? commençai-je on le fait toujours ? »

« Il leva les sourcils et dit : bien sûr à monis que tu veuille te défiler ? »

« Je te suis toujours, lui confirmai-je »

« D'accord et je ferais en sorte que Lily n'y touche pas, murmura t-il »

« Et moi que Bao non plus, ajoutai-je, je compte sur Freya pour ça »

« Il me regarda un air de dire, ça ne lui ferait pas de mal à ce stupide de Bao et ajouta avant de partir : dans l'arrière salle de la fête à 21 heures »

Je lui confirma mon accord du regard et rejoignis Barty, déguisé non pas en bouffon mais en baron sanglant.

En entrant dans la salle de bal je fus étonnée de sa décoration, toutes en couleurs, les quatre couleurs principales des quatre maisons à vrai dire. Il y avait aussi plein d'objet de farce et attrape, la musique de fond était du rock et au centre de la pièce se tenait une fontaine de punch rouge sang entourée de fumée.

Tout le monde s'était pris au jeu et ils étaient tous déguisés sauf les professeurs et les invités de Slughorn. Lily accompagnée de Severus était déguisée en Pom Pom Girl zombie, ce qui a provoqué des regards interloqués d'élèves ne connaissant pas du tout les moldus tandis que James, le pirate de la soirée, la reluquée ouvertement au grand dam de Severus et de la cavalière de James qui n'était autre qu'une grande brune déguisée en ange noir... Oh mon dieu pensai-je : JIA !

Oh non ! Je ne voulais pas que ma cousine soit le second choix de James pour retenir l'attention de Lily, ah lui, je vais me faire un plaisir de l'humilier ce soir ! m'impatientai-je en croisant le regard de Severus qui avait comprit la tournure de mes pensées.

Je tenais le bras de Barty en avançant vers la fontaine de punch, il me servit un verre de cette fameuse boisson et entama la conversation :

« Tu es magnifique cousine et tant mieux, j'ai du monde à te présenter, m'informa t-il »

Je manqua de m'étouffer avec ce punch aussi fort que de la pisse de gobelin, enfin je n'y ai jamais goutté et le fusilla du regard.

« Non ne t'inquiètes pas, s'écria t-il, je ne parlais pas de potentiels fiancer, mais d'adultes au placés dans la société magique ici présents »

Je n'étais pas rassurer pour autant mais je me motiva et dis :

« C'est partit ! Allons à la rencontre des sang-purs ! Pestai-je »

Barty ne fit pas attention à ma remarque et me resservit du punch avant de m'escorter vers un groupe de personnes.

« Il se stoppa à quelques mètres du groupe en me tenant fortement le bras et me susurra à l'oreille : Fais attention à ce que tu va dire ou faire, ce sont des connaissances de mon père au ministère..., je compte sur toi, renchérit-il en me faisant son Crazy Barty regard »

« D'accord, je ne parlerai que quand on me le demandera, le rassurai-je »

Ma réponse à dû lui convenir car il m'emmena vers les trois personnes qui se retournèrent à notre arrivée et Barty commença son numéro.

« Ah ! Vous êtes là, dit-il en écartant les bras »

« Barty Croupton Jr, s'exclama la jeune femme en le serrant dans ses bras »

Cette jeune femme avait l'air de plaire à Barty, bien qu'elle ait environ dix ans de plus que lui, il était aussi intimidé qu'une nonne devant un porno.

« Bella, murmura Barty avant de serrer la main aux deux jeunes hommes, il se retourna vers moi, me prit par la main et dit : les amis je vous présente ma cousine venue de Salem, Elerinna Chang »

Un des deux jeunes hommes s'empressa de prendre ma main libre afin d'y faire un baise main et dit : "Enchanté Miss Chang, Lucius Malfoy, murmura t-il en me regardant dans les yeux"

Waouh, quel charisme pensai-je et quelle beauté, il avait une longue chevelure blonde platine, presque blanche, des yeux d'un bleu-gris unique et un visage à en faire pâlir de jalousie n'importe quel mannequin.

« Moi … de même, bafouillai-je en retirant lentement ma main »

Son regard semblait amusé et intrigué, oh quelle gourde, je devais être aussi rouge qu'une adolescente en pleine puberté, bien que j'en sois une actuellement.

« Augustus Rockwood, se présenta l'autre homme aux longs cheveux gras en se contentant de me serrer la main »

Je me tourna vers la dernière personne, la jeune femme à la crinière brune qui se précipita vers moi pour me serrer la main et dit d'une voix enfantine : « Bellatrix Black, ravis de faire ta connaissance, tu es très jolie ma chérie..., approuva t-elle avant de me serrer dans ses bras »

« Gênée par autant de compliments je lui répondis avec une voix remplit de gratitude : Merci, vous aussi »

Elle me sourit et Barty commença à leur parler de moi, exposant mes qualités et origines, comme-ci il souhaité me vendre, il continua en racontant mes prédispositions en botanique, le métier qu'exerçaient mes parents, ma faction à Salem...

Bellatrix coupa Barty dans son récit et me demanda avec une voix légèrement sadique : « Et que pense tu des sangs-de bourbe ? »

Ils s'étaient tous les quatre tournées vers moi attendant avec impatience ma réponse, je pouvais deviner le regard que devait me faire Barty, il ne voulait surtout pas que je leur raconte mon passé amoureux avec un né-moldu. J'étais tiraillée entre mon envie de leur dire ce que je pense à propos de ces croyances ridicules et celle mentir pour me faire bien voir devant ces gens importants selon Barty.

« Hum, Hum je m'éclaircissais la gorge avant de raconter les actions digne du plus raciste des érudits* que j'ai connu à Salem, le fameux Antwan Faulkner et confessai-je : A Salem, mes amis et moi suspendions par les pieds ces sales insectes incompétents et méprisants, indignes de pratiquer la magie...»

On dirait que mon discours avait fait son petit effet car Lucius ricana en buvant son verre, Augustus acquiesça tandis que Barty et Bellatrix eurent un rire si peu discret et unique que plusieurs personnes se tournèrent vers nous.

Barty et Bellatrix reprenèrent leur souffle quand Lucius me demanda : « Lors de l'incendie, Barty m'a raconté que vous aviez vu un symbole inscrit sur le plafond de votre maison, pouvez-vous m'en dire plus ? »

Je déglutis, comment casser l'ambiance selon Lucius Malfoy, je lançai un regard noir à Barty qui n'était pas censé en parlé, c'était un secret que j'avais raconté qu'à ma famille, je devais n'en parler à personne vu que l'enquête n'était pas résolue.

« Euh oui, balbutiai-je, néanmoins je ne peux pas vous en dire trop, l'enquête est toujours en cours... »

« Mais vous pouvez me dessiner ce symbole afin que je le montre à un ami connaisseur ? N'est-ce-pas, suggéra t-il »

« Oui bien sûr, lui dis-je en faisant apparaître du papier et une plume avec ma baguette et dessina la fameuse flèche, celle qui hante mes rêves chaque nuits et la lui donna »

**(21 heures 30) **

Après cinq verres de punch, je titubais dans les couloirs, je savais que j'avais quelques chose à faire mais je ne me rappelé plus quoi. Je me contentais de chanter et danser seule dans le couloir au grand désarroi des portraits qui essayaient de s'endormir.

Mais qu'est-ce-que c'était que ce punch, pensai-je, avant de foncer sur quelqu'un qui avait eu la même mauvaise idée que moi, c'est-à-dire se promener dans les couloirs sans Lumos et nous nous retrouvâmes donc tous les deux affalés par terre.

« Ah ! Ma tête, cria une voix familière, il y a des centaines de filles de joie autour de moi. Et ! Venez les filles, brailla t-il »

Je me leva difficilement ayant aussi la tête qui tourne, visiblement je n'étais pas la seule victime du punch. Je m'avança prudemment vers l'auteur de cette voix et dis :

« Et, Toi ! Prends ma main au lieu de boucher le passage, en penchant ma main vers lui »

Il agrippa ma main mais n'eut pas la réaction à laquelle je m'attendais, avec un rire sadique il me tira violemment vers lui et je perdis facilement mon équilibre pour me retrouver allongée sur lui.

« Ah, tu es là, fille de joie, grommela t-il, tu ne m'échappera pas, dit-il en riant avant de me serrer dans ses bras et de m'embrasser le cou »

« Hey ! Je ne suis pas une fille de joie, tentais-je de crier alors que ma voix ne coopéra pas »

Il se stoppa net à l'entente de ma voix, se crispa et dit : « Tais-toi Chang ! Et embrasse moi ! Avant de me prendre par le cou, de me pencher vers lui et de m'embrasser comme jamais je n'ai été embrassée.

D'abord stupéfaite puis après avoir goutté au touché de sa langue se mélangeant à la mienne, il n'y avait plus aucunes oppositions de mon côté et je pris part au baiser. Je passais mes doigts dans sa chevelure et répondis à son baiser avec force tandis qu'il passa sa main droite sous ma robe et me pelota furieusement la cuisse gauche. Toutes ces sensations nouvelles pour moi étaient décuplées dû à mon état d'ivresse, tout comme ma réserve habituelle dans ce genre de situation qui était désormais envolée. La preuve : je descendais lentement ma main gauche qui était sur sa joue et la passa sous son T-shirt, savourant la sensation de ses abdominaux sous mes doigts, je la remonta doucement afin de titiller l'un de ses tétons, ce qui provoqua en lui un grognement...

Des pas et des voix se firent entendre mais nous étions trop occuper pour réagir et nous continuons à nous embrasser, moi à califourchon sur lui et lui sa main gauche sur ma poitrine. Quand une légère lumière pointa vers nous, suivit d'un cri d'indignation je n'eut pas d'autres choix que d'arrêter ce que je faisais et de lever la tête vers l'importun qui n'était autre que le professeur McGonagall, derrière elle se tenait d'autres personnes, beaucoup de personne, tous les quatrièmes années du Slug Club d'après ce que je vois.

McGonagall énervée comme jamais annonça : « Miss Chang 50 points en moins et deux semaines de retenue, quant à vous Monsieur Black 50 points en moins et un mois de retenue pour avoir mis du whisky Pur Feu dans le punch des élèves. Maintenant au dortoir ! S'égosilla t-elle »

Les élèves riaient, je reconnue facilement le rire de James Potter, je me levai et réajustai mes vêtements tandis que je réalisai avec difficulté que je venais d'embrasser Sirius Black.

D'ailleurs le concerné se leva avec un sourire niais et cria : « Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi ouverte Elerinna ! »

Ce qui provoqua d'autres rires provenant des Gryffondors et grognements provenant des Serpentards. Certains avaient l'air aussi amochés que moi.

Oh mon dieu, ma réputation est faite, pensai-je en voyant que Severus me dévisageait avec incompréhension, une pointe de déception dans le regard.

**Un chapitre amusant à écrire pour moi, j'espère qu'il l'était aussi à la lecture. Faîtes-moi part de vos impressions. Et si vous voyez des fautes, désoler...**

*** = Veronica Roth, Divergent**

**Harry Potter et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas sauf les personnages Chang et autres inventés pour mon histoire.**

**Une review ? Je me ferai un plaisir de répondre.**

** PheebsH 62**


	4. Revenant

**Chapitre 4 :**

La deuxième semaine de décembre était déjà entamée, les vacances de noël allaient bientôt arrivées... Je me dirigeais vers ma table remplit d'élèves de ma maison avec qui j'étais en froid après Halloween. Après avoir été retrouvée en train d'embrasser Sirius Black sous l'emprise d'un punch plutôt douteux, tous les Serpentards me lançaient des regards haineux, Barty et moi nous nous disputions sans arrêts pendant deux semaines tandis que Severus m'ignorait totalement et ce durant tout le mois de novembre.

J'avais été voir Lily pour en savoir plus sur l'état d'esprit de Severus mais elle restait évasive, il lui avait sûrement fait promettre de ne pas m'en parler.

J'avais donc passé ce mois à me racheter auprès de Severus, d'abord en lui racontant que j'étais sous l'emprise de l'alcool mais ça ne lui suffisait pas, pour lui l'alcool n'était pas une raison valable, j'avais laissé tomber notre plan pour aller batifoler avec ce «chien en chaleur de Black», selon lui et il m'avait entendu dire ce que je pensais des nés-moldus aux amis de Barty, ce qui l'avait vraiment énerver par rapport à Lily, il m'avait donc parler de Lord Voldemort et ses idées... En plus Sirius n'arrêtait pas de me coller depuis notre «baiser» et nous étions ensemble pendant les retenues alors cela n'aidait pas vraiment.

Bref j'avais enfin réussie à regagnée la confiance de Severus et je m'asseyais donc à côté de lui pour prendre le petit-déjeuner, je lui fis un sourire, il me répondit d'un signe de tête tandis que Barty me disait bonjour toujours de la même façon, en se jetant sur moi pour me faire pleins de bisous sur les joues, nous étions très complices pour des cousins voilà pourquoi nos disputes étaient explosives quand il y en avaient... Barty s'assit à côté de moi et face à nous trois se trouvaient Rosier, McNair et Avery.

Severus, Barty et moi avions la vue sur la table des Gryffondors et ne rations pas les signes que Sirius lancés dans ma direction, il se pavanait comme disait Severus, il me lançait parfois des mots volants, faisait des gestes équivoques avec sa langue et ce à chaque dîner dans la grande salle depuis Halloween... C'était vraiment désespérant mais l'avantage était que la guerre qui opposée Serpentard à Gryffondor s'était calmée.

Severus et moi discutions tranquillement du prochain devoir de potions quand les hiboux entrèrent pour distribuer le courrier. Un journal tombât devant Avery, un paquet devant Barty tandis qu'une lettre tombait devant moi, je remerciais la chouette et pris la lettre dans mes mains, sûrement une lettre de mon parrain Tian, pensai-je ou de mon oncle Bartemius. Toutefois, en reconnaissant l'écriture sur la lettre ce fut un vrai choc pour moi au point d'en rester bouche-bée pendant plusieurs secondes, Evan qui était face à moi le remarquât et dit :

« Tu ne lis pas ta lettre Chang ? »

Cela attira l'attention de Barty, Severus et les autres qui me lançaient des regards intrigués. Puis Bao se levait de la table des Gryffondors et se plaça derrière Rosier, donc face à moi et s'exclama :

« Salut les sociopathes ! » Ce qui provoqua des grognements et autres regards assassins de mes camarades, mais cela ne déstabilisa pas du tout mon cousin et il ajouta :

« Tu as lu ta lettre Elerinna, ce serait génial pour toi qu'il vient passer Noël avec nous, n'est-ce-pas ? Histoire de reprendre de bonnes habitudes avec les bonnes fréquentations, siffla t-il en regardant Severus »

Severus avait le visage impassible mais pas les mains, dont l'une d'elle était accrochée à sa baguette.

« De quoi tu parles, demandai-je à Bao »

« Oui, qui va venir la voir à Noël, questionna Barty »

Bao semblait perdu et comprit que je n'avais pas encore lu ma lettre en l'apercevant dans mes mains, il balbutia des excuses et alla se rasseoir à sa table.

« C'est quoi cette histoire, demanda Barty, pendant que je faisais le rapport entre l'expéditeur de ma lettre et l'invité qui viendra me voir à Noël. »

« Oh mon dieu ! m'écriai-je en me levant afin de lire sa lettre dans un coin tranquille »

« Où vas tu ? m'interrogea Barty »

« Je vous rejoints en Potions, dis-je en ramassant mes affaires et en me précipitant hors de la grande salle »

Je me retrouvais essoufflée en haut de la tour d'astronomie, une légère buée blanche sortait de ma bouche dû à la température et à la neige, j'ai toujours aimé cet endroit et le paysage qu'il nous offrait, c'était l'endroit parfait pour lire sa lettre.

J'ouvris lentement l'enveloppe avec la peur au ventre, pris la lettre dans mes mains et trembla de bonheur en reconnaissant cette écriture anguleuse :

Salem, le 13/12/1974

Ma chère Elerinna,

Voilà six mois que tu as quitté Salem, six mois que nous ne sommes plus ensemble et que tu me manques énormément.

S'il-te-plaît ne culpabilise pas, tu n'avais plus envie d'avoir d'attache à Salem cela t'aurais trop rappelés tes parents et je le comprends.

Néanmoins, cela ne m'empêche pas d'avoir envie de te revoir en AMIS, je tiens à le préciser pour pas que l'envie de fuir apparaisse en toi. C'est pourquoi quand ton cousin Bao m'a contacté par hiboux il y a deux semaines et ma proposé avec l'accord de ses parents de venir par Portoloin à Londres passer Noël avec vous, j'ai accepté avec plaisir.

Je suis impatient de passer les deux semaines de vacances avec toi, je t'attendrais avec ton parrain à la gare...

À dans une semaine, je compte les minutes...

À toi pour toujours...

Caleb Putnam

J'ai relis la lettre plusieurs fois pour m'imprégner de ses mots et savourer sa douce écriture. C'est avec les larmes aux yeux et en traitant de tout les noms Bao dans mes pensées que je me rendis en cours de potions, pas attentive du tout, je ne faisais que rêvasser et pensais aux moments passés avec Caleb...

* * *

**Samedi 21 décembre 1974 **

Je bouclais mes valises dans la salle commune avant de prendre le train en direction de Londres, très impatiente, ce qui faisait rire Severus le seul au courant à Serpentard avec Freya, je n'allais tout de même pas dire à Barty que je passerai mes vacances avec mon ex né-moldu, il aurait piqué une crise et aurait été capable de m'enfermer dans la cabane hurlante pour ne pas que j'y aille...

Je disais au revoir à Severus, qui restait à Poudlard pour Noël à cause de l'ambiance à sa maison, je lui fis un bisous sur la joue, ce qui l'a grandement surpris puisqu'une légère rougeur était apparut sur ses joues, le rendant encore plus craquant. Je lui ai promis de lui écrire et de lui envoyer un cadeau, bien qu'il ne soit pas au courant pour le cadeau, je lui en ferai un quand même. Je rejoignis Freya qui fixait Severus et moi avec attention, un sourire aux lèvres.

Nous nous précipitions pour rentrer dans le Poudlard Express... J'ai passé le trois quart du voyage avec Freya, Barty et les autres avant de rejoindre Jia et Bao une heure avant l'arrivée, Jia était avec les Serdaigles, Bao avec les Gryffondors donc forcément avec les Maraudeurs, je suis donc aller dans le compartiment de Jia et Diana jusqu'à la fin du voyage.

Lorsque que le train s'arrêta, j'ai bien crus que mon cœur allait s'arrêter lui aussi tellement il battait fort dans ma poitrine, j'en tremblais d'appréhension en récupérant mes bagages.

« Stressé ? remarqua Jia »

J'acquiesçais en avalant ma salive, elle me rassura en me faisant un câlin et me prit la main pour descendre du train.

Bao nous suivait et prit les devants, ils les cherchés du regard dans la gare King's Cross bondée de parents accueillant leurs enfants revenus pour les vacances de Noël.

« Ils sont là ! s'écria-t-il en se précipitant vers ses parents accompagnés de Caleb »

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il était si mignon, me récrimina Jia »

En effet Caleb était un très beau garçon de quinze ans, il était grand, brun aux yeux bleus clairs, ses traits étaient fins, il était vêtu de cuir comme d'habitude, c'était la tradition chez les Audacieux*****. Il me fit un grand sourire quant il m'aperçut.

Je lui fis un sourire gêné et avança lentement vers Lan, Tian et Caleb.

Jia s'empressa d'embrasser sa mère tandis que Bao discuté vivement avec son père, quant ils me virent arriver ils stoppèrent leurs retrouvailles pour observer nos retrouvaille à Caleb et moi.

Je m'avança timidement vers lui en baissant les yeux, ce qui le fit rire.

« Salut, dit-il »

« Salut, lui répondis-je intimidée »

À ce moment là, Freya passa à côté de moi et mima un « mignon » avec sa bouche en levant le pouce. Je ris en bougeant la tête de gauche à droite.

Nous étions toujours observer par ma famille quand Caleb me prit dans ses bras, ses mains autour de ma taille, il posa son nez dans mon cou, renifla mon odeur et murmura :

« Oh... tu m'as tellement manqué »

A l'entente de sa voix, je resserra mon emprise autour de sa taille, leva la tête vers lui et dis :

« Toi aussi » Nous nous regardâmes en éclatant de rire.

J'ai finis par le lâcher pour dire bonjour à ma tante Lan et mon parrain Tian, je les serraient dans mes bras quand Caleb se crispa et grommela quelque chose.

Je me retourna et aperçus Barty qui fusillait Caleb du regard, l'épisode du Furunculus à Noël dernier me revint en tête et je fis comprendre à Barty de ne rien tenter. Il me regarda façon Crazy Barty et me fit comprendre qu'on en reparlera à la rentrée avant de continuer son chemin...

Nous avions transplanés de la gare à notre maison dans la banlieue de Londres et avions fait découvrir les spécialités chinoises à Caleb, c'était hilarant de le voir s'emmêler les pinceaux avec les baguettes...

Après avoir pris ma douche et m'être mise en pyjama bleu bien chaud venant de mon ancienne faction, idéal pour l'hiver, je rejoignis le salon pour regarder la télévision avec mes cousins et Caleb, oui nous avions la télévision même si nous sommes des sangs purs, nous nous adaptions à la technologie moldue sans aucunes hontes.

Je pris place dans le canapé entre Bao et Caleb, le silence régnait dans la pièce depuis plusieurs minutes, les jumeaux ont donc décidés de monter dans leurs chambres respectives afin de nous laisser seuls Caleb et moi.

Nous étions plongés dans le noir avec pour seul éclairage la télévision, nous étions toujours silencieux, on ne s'étaient pas retrouvés seuls depuis plus de six mois et aucun de nous ne semblé savoir par quoi commencer.

Je décidais donc de ne pas y aller par quatre chemins et me tournais vers Caleb qui lui ne semblait pas du tout gêner au contraire, il m'observer comme-ci c'était la première fois qu'il me voyait, il me détaillait, amis... mon œil, pensai-je.

Il avait l'air plus confiant qu'avant, quand je l'ai connu il était le né-moldu pas sûr de lui embêté par les sangs-purs mais il était très courageux au point de me sauver des sales pattes de Faulkner, il était aussi encore plus séduisant qu'avant, l'adolescence lui allée bien, je pouvais facilement deviner sa musculature à travers son T-shirt moulant noir comportant une flamme blanche en plein milieu, symbole de sa faction. Je fermais les yeux malgré moi et me repris.

Il avait remarqué que je le détaillais moi aussi et il s'approcha lentement vers moi, nous cuisses se collant presque, je tournais la tête et gardais les yeux rivés vers la télévision, je coinçais mes mains entre mes genoux en me répétant que même s'il me plaisait encore, même si sa voix me faisait toujours fondre et même si ses yeux me transperçaient toujours autant, je ne devais pas retourner avec lui, je ne suis pas prête pour ça et avec la distance cela ne fonctionnerait pas. Perdre quelqu'un cela faisait trop de mal, je ne voulais pas prendre de risque.

Il se pencha vers moi et passa ses doigts dans mes cheveux, je frissonnais mais résistais toujours en me répétant télévision, télévision, plusieurs fois dans la tête pour rester focalisée sur cette maudite télévision et pas sur le beau mâle à coté de moi.

Il s'avança encore plus vers moi, sa bouche était à un millimètre de ma mâchoire, il avait toujours sa main dans mes cheveux, les faisant tournés autour de ses doigts mais je restais forte et déterminée, à force de me répéter le mot « télévision » j'étais sûre d'en rêver cette nuit.

« Elerinna ? murmura t-il en avalant sa salive, regarde moi..., ais confiance en moi »

Il avait dit le mot magique « confiance », notre relation avait toujours était guidée par la confiance, on ne se cachait rien.

Je décidais donc de lui faire confiance comme à mon habitude et tournais la tête vers lui, mon regard croisa le sien et je restais figer dans cette océan plein de promesse, nos lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, j'entendais sa respiration rapide tandis que son regard faisait des allers-retours entre mes yeux et ma bouche, il hésitait, attendait que je lui fasse un signe, que je lui donne mon accord...

Je posai ma main sur sa joue droite et déposai mon autre main sur sa main gauche qui était sur son genoux. C'était désormais au tour de mes yeux de faire des allers-retours entre son regard et ses lèvres. Je croisais mes doigts aux siens et me lançai en posant délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes... Après ce chaste bisous, nous nous séparâmes sans se quitter du regard.

Caleb avait l'air heureux comme-ci c'était ce qu'il attendait depuis des mois mais je suppose que cela ne lui suffisait pas puisqu'il replongea sur mes lèvres avec plus de détermination et de passion, maudites hormones, pensai-je avec ironie.

Nos respirations devinrent plus saccadées, ses gestes étaient incontrôlés, il me posa sur ses genoux me retrouvant à califourchon sur lui, il m'embrassa et me caressa de plus belles.

C'est à ce moment là que ma raison se manifesta, je reculais et prenais ses poignets dans mes mains, mon front collé au sien.

« Non, bafouillai-je, avant de me lever et me sauver tout courant vers ma chambre... »

* * *

**Noël **

J'avais envoyé un hibou comme prévu à Severus pour Noël, lui racontant mes retrouvailles plutôt mouvementées avec Caleb, je l'imaginais déjà rougir furieusement en lisant mon courrier et soupirait bruyamment en découvrant que je lui avais fait un cadeau. Bien que j'étais sûr qu'il lui plairait, je lui avait offert un assortiment d'ingrédients aussi rares les uns que les autres pour qu'il puisse fabriquer ses potions...

Caleb et moi nous nous sommes évités les deux jours suivants nos baisers, il avait l'air perdu, j'avais donc pris les devants afin de m'expliquer sur ma réaction.

Je lui avais avouer que je l'aimais encore mais que j'avais peur du mal que cela me ferait si je le perdais, on avait longuement discuté de nos sentiments et de ma nouvelle vie, j'ai même remarquée une pointe de jalousie dans son regard quand je lui ai raconté tout le bien que je pensais de Severus.

Nous nous étions réconciliés en nous embrassant sans aucun revirement de situation de ma part sous les regards amusés de Bao qui sifflait et applaudissait en nous voyant. Nous étions officiellement ensemble bien qu'avec la distance cela ne serait pas facile...

Nous avions fêté le réveillon avec la présence de nos grands parents venus de Chine, les conversations se déroulées en chinois, ce qui déstabilisé Caleb...

Mes grands-parents me regardaient avec pitié mais aussi avec beaucoup de fierté grâce à la façon dont je gérais la perte de mes parents...

Le déballage des cadeaux s'était fait dans la bonne humeur, j'avais reçu de la part de Bao un scrutoscope, une toupie qui siffle et brille quand le danger approche ce qui était nécessaire selon lui lorsque que l'on été entourés de sociopathes. Jia et moi avions toutes les deux une passion pour les études, elle m'avait donc offert un livre sur le soin des créatures magiques et un sur la divination, des options que je n'avais pas puisque j'avais choisie l'étude des runes et l'arithmancie...

Mon parrain et ma tante m'avaient offert un nouveau balais pour m'encourager à reprendre le Quidditch... Caleb un pendentif représentant un œil remplit de flamme qui représentait nos deux factions réunies, mais cela n'était pas n'importe quel pendentif c'était un Portoloin.

Le cadeau de mes grands parents me rendit perplexe, ils m'avaient acheté un livre très rare selon eux, remplit de symbole chinois et de runes ancestrales datant du 17ème siècle...

* * *

**Rentrée**

C'est avec le cœur remplit d'amour que je montais dans le train, Caleb était repartit hier à Salem, il avait promis de m'écrire toutes les semaines et qu'on se reverrait avant les grandes vacances au Mystic Camp à Salem, une sorte de colonie de vacances pour tout type de créatures surnaturelles. J'avais l'habitude d'y aller six semaines pendant les vacances d'été et Tian avait accepté de m'y envoyé cette année...

Toutefois, la réalité m'est revenue en pleine face en repensant à Barty, j'avais envie de passer le voyage avec Jia mais je ne pouvais pas éviter Barty éternellement, je lui devais des explications...

Je me dirigeais avec appréhension vers le compartiment des quatrièmes années de Serpentard, j'étais sûre de ne pas être accueillie aussi bien par Barty que la première fois que j'avais franchis ces portes...

* * *

** Voilà un chapitre important pour l'histoire d'Elerinna, dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez, cela m'aiderait beaucoup. **

** * = référence faction Audacieux du roman Divergent de Veronica Roth, les Audacieux sont des têtes brûlées, courageux et aiment se retrouvés dans des situations dangereuses. Ils sont toujours vêtus de noir et de cuir, avoir des tatouages fait partis de leurs obligations...**

**A bientôt ;)**


End file.
